Mexico (Red Alert)
Mexico is a North American country, directly between the continental United States to the North, and Central America to the South. While it played no role in the Second World War, the political instability of the country contributed to the Third World War. History During the millennia of Mexico's inhabitation prior to Columbus, the land was inhabited by several major advanced Native American tribes. By 1519, however, Spanish conquistadores arrived, and began an invasion against the major native power on the continent, the Aztecs. The Spaniards won, owing victory to their superior weaponry, the years of war between the native nations, and communicable diseases, which devastated the native population, killing millions. Mexico subsequently became a colony of Spain. Mexico would eventually declare independence in the 19th century, going through a variety of political systems. A border dispute with the United States led to Mexico ceding roughly one third of its territory to the United States in 1848. By the 1860s, Mexico's independence was challenged by France, and it wasn't until 1867 that they regained sovereignty. A period of political upheaval that lasted nearly a century followed, with the nation becoming increasing authoritarian and economically unequal. Social unrest gave way to violence, and peacekeepers were called in. Despite the fact that Mexico was on its southern border, the US did not intervene; instead, President Dugan allowed the Soviet Union, supposedly innocuous, to oversee humanitarian efforts. Third World War This proved nearly fatal, as once the USSR was given the 'go ahead', they propped-up a pro-Soviet communist government in Mexico, as a member of the World Socialist Alliance. The communist Mexican government allowed the Soviets to deploy their land-based military forces in Mexican territory, under the cover story that they were putting down local rebellions against the official communist government of Mexico. This put the bulk of Soviet land forces within reach of the United States' southern border, putting them in prime position to launch an invasion. Mexico's instability paved the way for Premier Romanov to instigate the invasion of the United States. Mexico was not, however, an entirely willing Soviet ally, and was deeply divided in the war. It is strongly implied that the pro-communist government only stayed in power due to Soviet support. There were numerous pro-Allied Mexican freedom fighters which resisted the official pro-communist government throughout the war, notably the large group of Mexican freedom fighters operating in the Yucatan peninsula ("Sun Temple"). In the later stages of the war, after the United States finally drove the Soviets from its territory, it continued to push them back across the southern border, and occupied much of Mexico's northern territory, aided by local anti-communist rebels. Boris escaped capture by Allied forces at the end of the war, because he was deployed in Mexico at the time, aiding local communist forces in trying to slow down the USA's advance. War of the Three Powers Afterwards, Mexico was attacked and occupied by the Allied Forces. As of the War of the Three Powers, their political affiliations are unknown. Soviet forces under their Commander and Dasha Fedorovich attacked the military headquarters of FutureTech Corporation. Rupert Thornley wanted the enemy resistance to leave his important building alone, but the Soviet Underground ordered a greatful attack to withdraw his contributions to the Allies. Category:Red Alert 2 Countries Category:Red Alert 3 Countries Category:Countries